I am the moon, you are the sun
by planer sage
Summary: It is Annas birthday and the sisters are as close as ever. Elsa remenices about their childhood, but now that her original memories have returned, Anna has some demons to put to rest.


I am the Moon

You are the Sun

I do not own frozen, haven't even seen it yet.

It was winter, and her sister's birthday. Elsa sat on her throne and watched as Anna and Kristoff stood together, Anna in a beautiful green dress, Kristoff in a dark blue suit. They were talking with a number of guests, and Elsa looked on amazed as her sister, her sweet, awkward sister kept them smiling and laughing, never making one feel like he was being ignored or others feel like they were getting more attention than the others. But then Anna had always been like that since the day she was born. _It had been the middle of winter and the servants had kept Elsa as far from her mother's room as possible, probably so that the three year old wouldn't be frightened by her mother screaming in labor. But around midnight on the coldest day of the year she had been brought in to her parent's room. Her mother looked tired but content, a cheerful fire roared in the fire place, and her father stood next to her mother a proud look on her face. _

"_Elsa, come meet your new sister" _

_Her mother said. Elsa approached the bed and climbed up next to her mother. She lowered the bundle and Elsa saw her sisters face for the first time. Anna stared back, light and love and happiness shining out of them. As they grew Anna had only shined brighter. Where Elsa walked, her sister ran, where Elsa was afraid, her sister was fearless. Where she was shy, Anna never hesitated to speak her mind_.

"Elsa, are you still with us?"

Anna asked waving her hand in front of her face. Elsa started out of her reverie and looked at the faces staring at her. She felt her face redden and heard ice beginning to crackle on the arms of her throne where she was gripping them.

"I took care of that little snag with French"

Anna said putting a warm hand on hers.

"You what"

Elsa whispered as Anna's warmth chased the ice away.

"They've agreed to part with their wine shipment, if you enchant their ships to keep Kristoff's ice shipment cold"

Anna whispered.

"That would be…ideal"

She said.

"Are you sure? We can find something else?"

Anna asked.

"No, it's perfect actually" Elsa said putting her hand over Anna's.

"Now that I've taken care of business, with your leave my queen, I will commence to enjoying my birthday" Anna said with a curtsey.

"You may" Elsa said with queenly authority, trying not to laugh. Anna strode onto the dance floor and grabbing Kristoff proceeded into a fast waltz. Everyone thought Anna was clumsy, but that was because she did everything at full speed. She fell sometimes, but she always learned from her mistakes, and she hardly made the same mistake twice. Elsa had always been jealous of that, and she wondered if Anna had been born with the powers, would she have ever lost control, or hurt anyone, or would her warm heart have turned it into a great blessing.

"_It's because of her that my powers are a blessing and not a curse" _Elsa thought, remembering back to another time when they were young_. It was about a week before the accident and they were attending a party where other noble children were in attendance. Elsa had stood on the edge of a crowed of highborn children Anna had gathered around herself talking and jabbering excitedly. _

"_I'm not very good at languages but Elsa is" Anna said. She had done nothing but extol her virtues, and with every praise Elsa had blushed deeper as she had seen her sister's admiration. "But I'm not a good rider, not like Anna" She whispered. _

"_But you don't get yelled at for trying to get the ponies to gallop" Anna said _

"_I'm always getting yelled at" Anna said smiling proudly. _

"_Is it true that you once put habanera powder in the Dutch ambassador's tea?" _

_On girl asked. _

"_Yep, he was making my dad angry" Anna said. _

"_And that you leapt into a frozen river to save a peasant?" A boy asked snorting. _

"_Everyone's important" Ann said puffing out her cheeks. She and the arrogant boy had been snapping at each other all night. _

"_Is it true you're sister's a witch?" One girl asked, and the entire group fell silent. _

"_I heard that she can make snow because you're mother slept with the devil" The girl said. She was the daughter of one of the dukes, with long black hair and hard cold brown eyes. Elsa's blood ran cold as she felt the air temperature drop. _

"_Look" A younger girl said looking down at Elsa's feet. Ice was creeping out from her, causing everyone but Anna to step back. _

"_It's true, you are a witch." The hard eyed girl said. Elsa began backing away, until Anna stepped forward and with all the strength in her little five year old body, hit the hard eyed girl as hard as she could. The girl went flying back, landing hard on the floor. _

"_You don't make fun of my sister!" Ann said as the girl began wailing at the top of her lungs. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her away from the party, out into the courtyard. _

"_That hard eyed cruel, little" Anna said and devolved into curses they had heard their father use when he thought they weren't listening. _

"_Are you alright?" She asked Elsa. She nodded as their mother rushed out to them. _

"_Anna what were you thinking hitting someone, and another girl" She asked, severely but not unkindly._

"_She called Elsa a witch and said you slept with the devil, whoever that is" Anna said. Elsa saw her mother's go hard, her line pressed into a thin line, before smiling. She bent down and scooped up her sister in a hug. _

"_You're a good sister Anna" She said pecking her on the nose and causing her to giggle. She took the sisters up to their room and they waited until their father joined them. _

"_So what did little Lucracia have to say?" Their mother asked. _

"_She says she asked an innocent question and Anna hit her" He responded. "Anna, tell your father what Lucracia said" She did and her father's eyes went hard and angry. _

"_That hard eyed cruel little" he began._

"_Sweetheart" Her mother said. _

"_Do I have to say sorry?" Anna asked sourly._

"_No sweetheart. You did the right thing protecting your sister. But next time sundrop, come talk to your mother or eye" Her father said._

"_Alright" She said._ Elsa smiled at the memory as she saw her sister whirl around the dance floor. That is until a dark haired, hard eyed women stepped out from the crowed and walked up to her throne.

"Lucracia" Elsa bowed her head.

"My queen" she said curtsying.

Anna's POV

Anna was completely happy for the first time in forever. Her sister was back in her life, she had real love, and it was her birthday. She had even worked out a good deal for that shipment of French wine Elsa had wanted.

"_The biggest challenge was getting Elsa to use her powers." _Anna thought, and was amazed at how easily Elsa had complied. Using it to create fun for the citizens was one thing, using them for monetary benefit was something else.

"You really should tell her" Kristoff said as they twirled around the dance floor.

"Tell Elsa what?" She asked.

"That you've been the one smoothing feathers and putting out fires before they ever reach her" Kristoff said.

"I'm not looking to impress her. I just want to help and not be…" Anna said.

"What the spare?" Kristoff asked and winced as she stepped down his foot.

"I told you not to use that word" She hissed.

"Anna, you're not Hans" Kristoff said pulling her close.

"I know, but still" She said as they turned again and she saw a face she thought she would never see again.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked as she stopped the dance. Anna didn't answer as she walked toward the throne.

Elsa POV

"It is good to see you Lucracia. How long has it been?" Elsa asked.

"Thirteen years, ever since your sister broke my nose" The woman said and Elsa tried not to laugh. The woman eyed Elsa up and down, taking in the off the shoulder ice dress she had taken to wearing regularly, and her loose braid. Dressed in a severe high necked dress, Elsa could almost feel the woman's scorn.

"So how is your _condition_?" Lucracia asked, and Elsa bit down a surge of anger.

"Fine" Elsa said and flicking her wrist turned one of the woman's gloves a frosty blue with white snow patterns on it. Lucracia stepped back and pulled the glove and threw it at Elsa like a poisonous serpent.

"Keep your hell born power away from me witch" She hissed. Elsa kept her seat by the barest margins. She knew it would be inelegant and beneath her to smash the woman's face in, no matter how tempting.

"You know our father told me something, you know…after I hit you the first time" Anna said behind the woman, causing Lucracia to turn.

"He said that if anyone ever teased Elsa I should come and tell him about it" Anna said her hands behind her back and turning around to face the crowed.

"Unfortunately for you, he isn't here…" She said and turning quickly smashed her fist into the woman's nose.

"Anna" Elsa cried trying not to laugh as the woman cried out and held her face.

"You, you hell spawned witch. You will pay you and your barbarian of a sister" Lucracia said and stormed out to more than one chuckle.

"You know that her father is one of our greatest allies" Elsa said.

"Yeah, and he got that way after I clobbered the little monster the first time" Anna said and Elsa pushed her shoulder.

"A pity he couldn't be here tonight, and sent her" Anna said.

"Now you've been sitting on your throne all night. You must be bored stiff" Ann said grabbing her sister's hand.

"Anna wait, you know I don't dance" Elsa said.

"And I don't skate, but that didn't stop you" Anna said as she put Elsa's hand on her hip. Ann put her hand on Elsa's shoulder and hip.

"Just follow me lead" Anna said and slowly and carefully led her sister through a waltz.

"One two three, one two three" Anna said as they slowly waltzed around the ballroom. Elsa never tripped and Anna never winced when Elsa stepped on her feet. This close she felt her sisters warmth. Not only her physical warmth, but her compassion and love.

"_You're the sun and I'm the moon" _Elsa thought as they fell into rhythm. When they separated the entire ballroom clapped. When the party ended Elsa and Anna returned to their room. They had decided to move back in together, because Elsa had found just how much she despised her old prison, Anna had nightmares about the white door, and they wanted to be close again, and being in separate rooms would not help that. They both dressed for bed and braided each other's hair, a familiar ritual that they both enjoyed immensely. When they were done, Anna got into her bed and Elsa joined her.

"If you want me to apologize to Lucracia I will" Anna said mouth twisting.

"You know that's the exact same look you gave father the first time" Elsa said. "Is it?" Anna asked as Elsa giggled.

"No, Count Firenze sent me a letter saying how sorry he was that he couldn't make it and that he would not hold it against us if Lucracia returned home a little…damaged"

Elsa said and her sister snorted.

"How can such a kind man turn out such a hard hearted zealot?" Anna asked.

"Who cares?" Elsa said waving it away. "I just remembered…it was you who always used to crawl into my bed" Anna said.

"You know, when I first had a bed" Anna said.

"I was never afraid of the dark, but it was still lonely, and you were warm" Elsa said scooting closer.

"That was until…" Anna said, and Elsa felt her heart fall.

"We separated" Elsa said and saw Anna's face harden.

"I'm sorry Anna. I know you think I abandoned you for no reason" Elsa said.

"I know the reason" Anna said fingering the braid that used to have a white streak in it.

"I started regaining my memories after I met Olaf, and I regained all of them when my heart thawed" Anna said turning on her side away from her sister.

"The trip I took with Kristoff a few days ago, it was to the forest of trolls. I spent half the day tearing into Grand Pabbie about what he did to me." Anna said.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Let's forget about it. It's still my birthday and I'd rather not end it angry" She said putting on a bright, if slightly false smile.

The next day Elsa went looking for the royal ice master, and found him in the stable brushing down Sven. The reindeer perked up as soon as he saw her.

"Hello Sven" She greeted and offered him a carrot.

"Your highness, what can I do for you?" Kristoff asked.

"Please Kristoff, when we're alone calling me Elsa" She said.

"Alright Elsa, what can I do for you. If you're looking for Anna, I haven't seen her" He said.

"No, I came to talk to you" Elsa said, working up the courage to ask her burning question.

"Can you tell me about the fight she had with Grand Pabbie when you went to see the trolls" She asked. The man froze, and Sven snorted and growled.

"Was it really that bad?" Elsa asked.

"Not as bad as I expected. It's Anna after all" Kristoff said.

"She screamed at him for about an hour about how he had no right to take her memories, that he took a piece of her. Grand Pabbie told her it was for her own protection" Kristoff said examining one of the runners on his sleigh.

"How did she react?" Elsa asked.

"She kicked him down a hill" Kristoff said.

"She what?" Elsa asked shocked, but also bursting into laughter at the image of Anna punting the troll like a ball.

"Don't worry, he was fine, and all the other trolls got as good a laugh out of it as you just did. When we left Bulda was giving the old troll an earful of her own" Kristoff said.

"And what do you think?" Elsa asked.

"Oh I'm on her side, no doubt. Without our memories, our experiences, what are we?" Kristoff asked. Elsa mulled that over.

"Thank you for your time" Elsa said and left to go find her sister.

"I would let her think things through by herself" Kristoff said as she was walking away.

"Anna is the most social person I've ever met, but there are times when even she needs some time to herself" He said.

"Thank you master Kristoff" She said curtsying and he gave her a tiny salute.

Anna's POV

"_Why am I even doing this?" _she asked as she stared up at the personal portrait of her parents. Her mother was seated in a chair with her father standing proudly behind her. She found it easier to come here to talk to them instead of their graves. At least here she could see their faces, and after years of talking to paintings she was used to it. She had stood her for five minutes, sat for another ten, then got up and paced. Even though they were paintings, it felt like they were really there, so she was trying to compose her words carefully, with no luck.

"_How do you say you still love your parents when hate them for stealing a piece of you" _she asked herself.

Elsa's POV

Elsa found her sister in the portrait hall looking at the portraits of her parents. She was about to walk up to her when she felt a rough hand on hers.

"Olaf" She said looking down at the little snow man. He made a shushing sound and led her back out the door.

"Anna's been in there for almost an hour. I think she wants to tell your parents something but can't find the right words" Olaf said.

"Why can't I go in?" Elsa asked trying to get by the snowman, only to have him stay between him and the door.

"Because she can't say what she needs to when you're around" He said.

"Wait here" He said and walked into the room.

"Olaf wait!" Elsa said. She peeked through the door, careful that Anna didn't see her.

"Hello Anna" Olaf said, startling her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" He said.

"It's ok. I was just lost in thought" She said.

"Wondering about what to say to your parents?" The snow man asked.

"Yes" She said darkly.

"Are you angry at them?" He asked. And she nodded.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Because of what they did. They stole my memories of Elsa's powers, pulled us apart, and then locked themselves away with her. It wasn't just Elsa who shut me out; it was the three of them." He growled fiercely pacing back and forth.

"It was like they locked themselves up in their own little world, a world I wasn't allowed into" She said kicking her skirts out of the way in her fury.

"They did because the loved you" Olaf said.

"If they really loved me they would have given me a choice. They would have just healed me and I would have been more careful. If they loved us they wouldn't have stolen our childhood. Instead the three of them shoved me aside. They kept me in a little bubble while they _tried_ to help Elsa control her powers. They treated her like the heir and me like…like" She tried to say.

"The spare?" Olaf asked, and Anna stopped in her tracks.

Spare...? Anna asked.

Am I really just the spare? She asked the portrait. She began to sing softly.

_I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
>Just somebody hopelessly in-between<br>She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
>I'm the screw up, don't I know it<br>But then who could ever compare?  
>Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare<em>

_She said gesturing to the portrait_

_Well I won't care_

_So I'm the extra button on a coat  
>In case another one comes loose<br>But if I have to be a button  
>Why can't I be a button that's of use? She grabbed the snowman and twirled him around the floor<br>I may lack style and I may lack grace  
>And once in a while I might fall on my face<br>But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
>This button wants to fly<em>

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense! She told Olaf who was laughing.

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
>Over somebody's old barn door<br>And I'll be hanging there forever  
>Just wishing the horse had one leg more<br>And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
>And maybe I err on the side of fun<br>But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
>This horseshoe is more than just a spare She told the paintings. <em>

_Someday I'll find my thing  
>A thing that's on my own<br>That thing that makes me part of something  
>Not just all alone<br>If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
>Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part she belted out as she returned to stand in front of her parents. <em>

_So I'm just the second born sister  
>Who most of the town ignores<br>Like a button, like a horseshoe  
>Like a girl who's bad at metaphors<em>

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
>And maybe I don't have a talent as such<br>Just this heart with much too much to share  
>So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare<em> she finished breathing hard. Elsa's heart ached at her sisters words, and even more so at the sweet beautiful song

"_Oh, Anna" She thought. _

Elsa's feet moved on their own. She entered the room and walking up silently behind her sister wrapped her in a fierce hug, making her sister jump.

"Elsa, you scared me" Anna said turning in her sisters arms, Elsa refusing to let go.

"How long were you out there?" She asked beginning to blush.

"I'm sorry" Elsa said putting her forehead against her sisters.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For what we did to you. Your right, it wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. I'm sure that if mother and father were here, they would apologize as well" Elsa said.

"I should apologize too." Anna said

"I don't really have a right to be angry. The accident was my fault anyway" She said turning away from Elsa.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I was being a brat. I was forcing you to go faster than you should have and I got what I deserved" Anna said.

"Anna that's not true" Elsa said turning Anna to face her.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault and I take responsibility for it. I guess what I'm angry about is that when they took my memories they took the chance for me to say sorry." Anna explained and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I'm sorry for my recklessness and that I got hurt because of it. I'm also sorry for bugging you all those years and not knowing you were just trying to keep me safe" Anna said. Elsa looked her sister in the eyes, seeing the love, compassion and sincerity there.

"Oh Anna" She said wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you. If you didn't keep knocking on my door all those years, I probably would have gone insane." She said.

"Ok. You forgive me for getting hurt, and I'll forgive you for shutting me out all those years. Deal?" Anna asked holding out her hand.

"Deal" Elsa said taking it.

"Also, we should forgive them. They were just doing their best" Elsa said looking at the painting.

"For you, but I just realized what they did to me a few days ago. It's going to take me a while" Anna said.

"I'll be right here when you're ready" Elsa said and the two girls left the portrait hall arm and arm, and if you looked closely you could see that the faces of the two rulers showed pride and joy toward the two daughters, the Queen who was the moon, regal reserved, gazing down at those she ruled benevolently, and her sister the sun, bright warm, and always willing to give of herself for whoever needed it, especially her sister, for the moon shines brightest when it has the suns light supporting it.

**Just a short little drabble I came up with. I haven't seen the movie, but I know its story, and I wondered what demons Anna would have if she recovered her memories. Also came from listening to the song more than just a spare. I also get the impression that Anna has always been the leader and the more active of the two of them. Since I haven't seen the movie, so reviews and flames are accepted. Re-edited and formatted. **


End file.
